MYTHIC
A MYTHIC is a term coined by Plue used to describe the denizens of the etheral realm. These denizens were sentient existences made of mana and possessing great power. They originally did not have a term in which to call themselves. MYTHICS tend to attach themselves to a host in order to gain a material presence in the realm of mortals, these hosts gain additional abilities related to the MYTHIC, an immortality due to connection to the life stream, and the constant regeneration of cells prevent aging. : Description : They are able to freely manipulate Pure Mana, as well as the ability to empathize with strong emotions and intentions from far away. : They possess emotions which are basically similar to that of humans, in which they are able to get drunk, enjoy food, feel angry at comrades getting annihilated, fall in love with each other or even with humans. : As with humans, MYTHICS too have gender differences (though slightly different from humans in a stricter sense), and are fundamentally able to replicate their existences in a way which is similar to how living beings in this world reproduce. : As they are originally not from this plane, they have to consume Pure Mana in order to manifest themselves, each MYTHIC appears with their own distinct mana colour. : Powerful MYTHICS are called Greater Mythic, though the difference between a Greater Mythic and a lesser mythic is only in their strength. For both MYTHICS, some would choose to manifest in human form, while others would opt to manifest in forms which closely match their "essence" from their plane, thus appearing as "gods" and other mythological beings to humans. : MYTHICS have existed for many millenia, though they do distinguish between young and elderly Denizens, there is no mention of whether MYTHICS "die naturally" or even how old they are. Upon being "born" into The World, they immediately possess consciousness and knowledge of their own powers and begin their struggle for survival right away. : While a lesser mythics growth and survival depends on his/her innate talents, their ability to learn and adapt would also allow them to evolve into a Greater Mythic. : In the very distant past, MYTHICS, residing in "an adjacent world which cannot be reached", began to sense and resonate emotions given out by humans. Their desire to explore their curiosities as well as escape from the harsh environs of their world led to a MYTHIC to create a technique which allows them to cross the "Abyss between the Worlds" and arrive into our world. And by absorbing mana from humans, they would manifest in various forms and begin to roam our world in order to fulfill their various desires. MYTHICS Known MYTHICS and their hosts *"Pandora" - Kuon *"The Goddess of Fate" *"Pure White Goddess" *"The Evening Goddess" *"The Princess of Light" *"The Princess of Shadow" *"The Rule of Law" *"The Hero King" - Kite Colart *"The Mad Hero" - Gaktaer *"The Undead King" *"The Weaver of All Equations" *"The Solver of All Equations" *"The Flame of Heaven" *"The Lonely One" *"The Stoic Knight" *"The Skull Knight" *"Interpreter of Condolence" *"The Fang of Destruction" *"The Claw of Desolation" *"Nemesis" *"The Lifegiver" *"Random Wanderer" - Virgilio Bezel *"The God Eater" *"The Princess of Rounds" - Seness Fomalhaut *"The Lunatic Taker" *"The White Prince" *"The Black Prince" *"The Lunar Princess" - Lunelu Noa *"The Lunar Traitor" *"The Lunatic Taker" *"The Guilty Crown" - ASTRAEA *"The Timeless Sinner" *"Lord of Unlimited" - Grey Rulbich *"Promise Daughter" Mythic Abilities and Artifacts Ability/Artifact Name and Bearer *Myriad Flor's Stone of Resonance *Cursed Eyes of DiNura - Ebisu Lute *Cursed Eyes of Lunelu Duo - Lunelu Noa *Cursed Stigma of Adelaide Lilty - Mihli Lilty *MEMORY RULE - CAERI *Elothis, the Blade of Life - Vira-Lorr Pendragon *THUNDER BREAK - Spencer See Also Notes Category:Misc Category:Species